


The Taste Of Ichor

by Dirty_Corza



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Painplay, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: Diego gave a groan at the taste, nothing like blood, it was something darker, something more. Ichor, a voice in his mind supplied, blood of the gods. And it was right. Ben had always bled differently, but Diego had never dared taste before. Now, lapping up that dark forbidden nectar, he wondered if it would have killed him, then. "Ben," he gasped, voice broken and desperate. "Please."





	The Taste Of Ichor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qwerty_Hargreeves_25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_Hargreeves_25/gifts).



Diego's breath left in a rush as he stared at Ben. Ben, his brother, his dead, ghostly brother. Ben, his dead ghostly brother being manifested by Klaus who Diego knew had to be close by. Ben, his dead ghostly brother who had a hand on his wrist, guiding the knife Diego was holding into his mouth. 

"F-fuck. B-ben." Diego's breath shook, all his nerves flowing through his stutter as he held his hand still -so still- to be sure he didn't risk hurting Ben. Could he hurt Ben? The thought flitted in and out of his mind in an instant as Ben leaned in, keeping eye contact with Diego as the knife went further in. He could feel resistance and he almost pulled back, but Ben's grip was strong, even as Diego could see the tears in his eyes.

And then- Diego could see the tip of Ben's tongue at the edge of the blade and there was a ghostly drip of blood that had him moaning as he leaned in. He could hear Ben's labored breaths, the tiny sounds of pained pleasure as Diego let his tongue find that ghostly drip and lick it up.

Diego gave a groan at the taste, nothing like blood, it was something darker, something more. Ichor, a voice in his mind supplied, blood of the gods. And it was right. Ben had always bled differently, but Diego had never dared taste before. Now, lapping up that dark forbidden nectar, he wondered if it would have killed him, then. "Ben," he gasped, voice broken and desperate. "Please."

Slowly -too slowly, and yet too quickly- Ben pulled the knife from his lips, slick with spit and blood. He took it from Diego carefully, easing his fingers off the hilt until Ben had complete control. "Open." He whispered, voice hoarse, lips bloody, and it was all Diego could do to obey, mouth falling open, waiting, even though he knew what would come next. 

The tip of the knife was cool. Cool and dripping and Diego shook as it touched his tongue. His hands reached out, grasping Ben's hips as he tried to steady himself. All too soon, Ben was dragging it away, ever so carefully cleaning the flat of the blade on Diego's tongue, so careful not to hurt him. He didn't know when he had closed his eyes, but he opened them as Ben finally drew the knife entirely from his mouth, gently nudging up his chin with the hilt. "Swallow," he ordered, and Diego did. Swallowing down the taste of Ben that left him wanting more.

It wasn't fair, really, the way Ben leaned in for a gentle kiss, the way he let Diego lap at his bloody lips like a man dying of thirst. It wasn't fair, how Ben's groans were hungry, while Diego's whimpers were needy and desperate. It wasn't fair how easily Ben took control of the kiss with a hand under Diego's chin and all Diego could think about was how there was a knife in the other.

"B-ben. Ben. Ben." Diego didn't know exactly what he was trying to say, what he wanted to beg for. He just knew he needed something, he needed more.

"Shhhh..." Ben pulled away, and the knife was at Diego's lips again. A threat, a promise, a hint. Just the flat of the blade warming against Diego's lips like it hadn't- couldn't warm against Ben's. Ben leaned in to give the blade a gentle kiss and Diego whimpered. He could feel it, the way the blade cooled at Ben's ghostly touch. It made him lean in, press harder against the blade, mouth opening in a dangerous mockery of a kiss as his tongue pressed against the metal.

"So desperate for it," came a light chuckle from Ben. "If you're that eager to taste it again..."

Ben didn't need to clarify for Diego to know what 'it' was. He nodded, whimpering again as the knife was taken away, but he wasn't made to wait for long. As the metal was pulled away, a different slick coolness was pressed to his lips, one he wanted to look at but he couldn't. His eyes were too focused on Ben, on the way his face contorted in pain before he was able to meet Diego's eye again. On the sound of the knife clattering to the ground as Ben lost a bit of his control.

On the taste of Ben's blood and something slicker, something darker, that was the Horror now slowly making its way into Diego's mouth.

Unlike the knife, the Horror didn't warm with Diego's touch. It was icy cool, like Ben's hips under Diego's fingers, and it was jarring to only realize that now. It had him taking in a shocked breath- or would have, if Ben didn't choose that moment to let the tentacle thrust in further. His hands shook, digging in harder to Ben's hips- he wondered, briefly, if Ben could bruise anymore- as he swallowed around the tentacle, fighting the urge to gag as it kept on pressing down, further, more. 

"Is this what you wanted?" Ben's voice was soft, rough, and damp around the edges, the barest tremble revealing how much this all was affecting him. His hand on Diego's chin gripped harder, angling him down so he could press his tongue to the edge of Diego's stretched lips. So he could ever so slowly let his tongue slide in beside the Horror, stretching Diego's lips just a bit towards too much. 

Diego let out another choked whimper, eyes squeezing shut as tears threatened to fall. The Horror hadn't stopped when Ben began to kiss him. That slick slide and stretch had continued, and Diego didn't want to think of how far it reached inside him.

"I bet you could take more." Ben's words sent a shudder through Diego again, his hands faltering in their grip, his knees threatening to buckle. Ben was there, though, with the Horror, catching him. Holding him. Keeping him upright as another of the tentacles prodded at his lips, easing its way in even as Diego's mind screamed too much.

"Do you think you could take my cock as well?" Ben's voice was the barest whisper, blood-damp lips against Diego's ear, and Diego was nodding as much as he could. His mouth, his throat, it was all so full, but that didn't stop the desperate want. He needed it, to taste it, to feel it. Just thinking about it, he could almost imagine the taste, salty and bitter, blending in with the metalic tang of ichor currently overwhelming him.

"Good." Ben gave a pleased hum, teeth grazing against Diego's ear before easing him down to his knees, letting the Horror do the work of arranging Diego's limbs where Ben wanted him. 

It was all Diego could do to rest his hands on Ben's thighs, staring up at him, where he could see the Horror splitting Ben's chest, blood dripping down the edges of- of wherever it was the Horror came from. The angle was familiar, but the sight... he couldn't help but wonder if it would taste different, at the edges than it did on the tentacles. It was distracting, seeing so much of Ben open. Distracting enough he missed the moment Ben revealed his cock, the reason he was on his knees in the first place.

Ben reminded him quickly enough, though, with the tentacles in his mouth pulling in opposite directions until there was a gap between them and Ben's cock was pressing in.

Desperately, Diego swallowed around them, relishing the taste as he leaned forward, desperate for more. There was nothing skilled in it, this mess of a mouthfuck, but it wasn't about skill. It was about how much Diego could take, how far he could be pushed until Ben went too far- if Ben could go too far. He could feel it, Ben's cock hitting the back of his throat, pressing in further, until he was swallowing around that, too.

"Fuck, Diego." Ben's voice was finally shaking as he thrust into Diego's mouth, hands holding tight to the back of his head, holding him still, just a mouth to be used. "You're such a good boy."

Diego couldn't stop the tears at the words, eyes pressing closed, his whole body shuddering at the praise.

"My good boy." Ben punctuated the words with a slow grind of his hips, one hand slipping down to run along Diego's jaw. He wiped at the tears with his now-blood-slicked thumb, spreading the mess into Diego's stubble as he gave another slow thrust Diego could feel in the back of his throat.

Diego whimpered, a choked off sound he felt in his chest more than heard himself make. He was close, he knew, to reaching his limit. But he wanted to hold on, to make Ben proud with just how good he could be. It had him clutching at Ben's thighs, hands gripping at the fabric as he pulled himself closer, tears streaming down his face. 

"Your baby brother's good boy," Ben groaned with one last thrust, burying his cock as far down Diego's throat as he could with the press of the Horror's tentacles alongside it as he came.

The next thing Diego knew, Ben was kneeling in front of him, kissing him softly, tenderly as he guided the Horror out. He could feel it, the slide of the tentacles, slowly, carefully making their way back up his throat, sending shivers up his spine as he realized just how cold he was. 

"Shhhh..." Ben hushed him as he pressed more gentle kisses to Diego's face, following the track of his tears on each cheek, until he was covering Diego's face with gentle kisses. "You were so good for me, Diego. We're almost done. I know, it's cold. But I'm gonna take care of you. And Klaus is gonna help me, is that ok?"

Diego gave a small nod, curling in closer to Ben as he felt the first of the tentacles leave his mouth. He already felt empty -too empty- and raw -so fucking raw- he could hardly stand it.

"I've got you." Ben murmured, kissing Diego's hair as he let Diego curl into his chest. "So good for me. I've got you."

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Runa, who is entirely to blame for this. You know what you did. Please, do it again sometime. ;)


End file.
